


Shadows

by Castiels_Angel_Radio



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Angel_Radio/pseuds/Castiels_Angel_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend asked me to write a fanfic about her and her life if her family were the members of Avenged Sevenfold. </p><p>Sorry about the unfinished work I'll try to finish it soon</p></blockquote>





	1. Lets have a party

One cold winter day Nicki was sitting in her living room listening to music and there was a knock at the door so she opened it and it was her best friend Jimmy, he was out of breath from running, his face was red and his hair messy. He caught his breath and said "Ha I beat you again" just as he said that Brian came running up the stairs panting and looking at Jimmy like he was some kind of super human "How do you do that?" Brian asked Jimmy in a quiet like whisper. "I feel like i can't breathe". "Do what?" Jimmy asks "Run so damn fast, I mean Jesus Christ Jimmy". Out of nowhere a sword came flying through the air barely missing Jimmy and Brian's head they all look at each other to make sure everyone is all right. "Ok" said Nicki "Who the Fuck threw that?" She turns to see who it was and Zacky and Johnny were on the floor laughing Nicki, Jimmy and Brian walk inside and close the door. Jimmy runs over to Johnny picks him up and throws him onto the couch, Johnny gets up and jumps over the back of the couch to get away from Jimmy, but Matt is standing behind him. Matt grabs Johnny and puts him in a headlock, "Got ya now ya little fucker" Everyone laughed except Johnny. Johnny yells out "Nicki help me". Nicki just gave him a look with an evil smile "ok" She said with a sarcastic tone "Dad let him go" Matt looked up at Nicki then looked back down to Johnny "I don't know He looks pretty comfortable, don't you think?" "No I'm not" Johnny shouts. Val came walking down the stairs carrying two medium sized bags and said "Matt let Johnny go so you can help me with my bags" she laughed then set her stuff on the floor. Brian said "I forgot that your guys' trip was today", Val corrected him "Actually our trip is in two days but Michelle, Lacey, Meaghan and Leana wanted to leave early". Matt let Johnny go and walked over to Val gave her a kiss, then picked up her bags and took them to the front door. A car pulled up to the house Michelle was driving Lacey, Meaghan, and Leana were in the in the back. The girls all got out of the car to say good bye to the guys. Matt carried Val's bags to the car and put them in the trunk. The girls said goodbye and Val turned and asked "Nicki are you sure you don't want to come to the Caribbean with us" "Ya Mom im sure" "Ok well then take care of the guys, keep them out of trouble" "I will, have fun guys" The girl's got back in the car and drove away. Matt turned to Nicki they both smiled and walked inside. Jimmy was in the kitchen making something to eat, Brian was out back smoking, and Johnny was trying to take a nap. Matt walked over to the couch, sat down and started to watch TV. Nicki looked over at the kitchen, then to the back yard, then the living room and Said "Hey guys why don't we do something tonight instead of doing what we always do." "What do mean?" asks Brian who was walking inside. Nicki replies "I mean all we ever do is sit around watching TV or playing video games, let's do something fun." Everyone agreed. Zacky asks "But what are we going to do?" Jimmy yells from the kitchen "Let's have a party". "Ok" Matt said with a smile "Were gonna have a party". That's when things started to go wrong.


	2. Kidnapped

It was 8:00 and at first everything was calm and quiet. Not many people showed up to the party, there was maybe 50 people. A half an hour went by and things started to get wild, now the house was full with 400+ people and more kept coming. Nicki came running down the stairs screaming for her dad "Dad, dad." She couldn't find him but she found Brian and Jimmy in the living room and asked "guys where's my dad somethings happening upstairs." The music was to loud for them to hear her, so she grabbed there arms and led them out front. "Guys somethings happening upstairs and i can't find Matt anywhere" Jimmy and Brian ask "what happened" "I can't tell you now" Nicki said as she and the guy's ran back inside. The music was lower now and everyone was still drinking and dancing. "Ok Jimmy you go out back and look for Matt, Brian you and me will look down here for Zacky and Johnny, then we'll go deal with what's happening upstairs." Nicki ran to the kitchen, then to the living room, but Matt wasn't there. Nicki and Brian saw Matt, Zacky, and Johnny getting out of the hot tub and walk inside with Jimmy behind them. Nicki walked up stairs with everyone following her when they get to the top they hear yelling. There's a guy in front of one the guest bedrooms, the door is locked and in his right hand was a gun. Matt saw the gun and yelled "Everyone stay back he has a gun!" The guy at the door looked at Matt and pointed the gun at him. "Woah" Matt said, his voice changed from angry to frightened. The guy at the door said, "If you don't leave right now im gonna shoot one of you right in the head" "You don't have to do that" Matt said, "We can work this out. Just tell me what the person in the other room did and I'll fix it."  
"What's your name?" The guy at the door looked around with the gun still pointed at Matt's head, "My name is Brad, and the guy in there lied to me about something i have been working on for 30 years." "30 years Damn how old are you." Nicki's heart stopped, she couldn't Believe what she just said. Brad looked at Nicki and started walking towards her. Nicki turned to run downstairs but Brad grabbed her arm. Zacky reached for the gun and missed, Brad turned around and shot Zacky in the chest. Nicki screamed "Zacky!" She tried to get over to him but Brad pushed her down the stairs. When Nicki got to the bottom everyone stopped and looked, Brad came running after her. The DJ stopped the music and everyone looked terrified. Brad grabbed Nicki and pulled her to her feet, he then placed the gun next to her head. Matt, Jimmy, Brian, Johnny, and Zacky came down the stairs. Brad yelled "If you try to stop me I'll kill her." Matt begged "Brad please let her go, if you want to take someone hostage, take me not her." "SHUT UP" Brad yelled at Matt "I'm taking her, so you better not get in my way." Nicki looked at Matt and said "Dad it's fine, I'll be ok."  
"I'll find you." Matt said holding back tears. Brad walked out the front door with Nicki. Brad threw Nicki in the trunk of a car, got in the front seat and drove off. Nicki tried to get the trunk open, she kicked and kicked but nothing was working. Nicki fell asleep thinking that no matter what happens she will be fine and that she will get back to her family.


	3. Vengeance

Chapter 3  
Vengeance  
Back at the house Zacky was on the floor in pain, Matt was trying to stop the bleeding. The bullet hit him in the chest close to his heart and he had already lost a lot of blood. Brian ran outside to get his car, when he got back Matt got Zacky to his feet and walked him to the car.  
Matt put Zacky in the back with Jimmy and Johnny then got in the front seat. Brian told everyone that they had to leave and they listened. Brian got in the car and started driving to the Hospital. Zacky screamed out in pain "Ahhhh, guys im not gonna make it" "Yes you will" Jimmy said as he was taking off his jacket to try and stop the bleeding.  
"Were 20 minutes from the Hospital and I've lost to much blood as it is."  
Brian said "I can make it to the Hospital in 10 minutes if i speed and run all the lights." A cop was at a red light in front of Brian. He was going 80 Mph and the speed limit was 45. Brian ran the red light and the cop put his lights and sirens on and sped off to try and catch Brian. Johnny looked back and said "Dude the cops are after us" Brian gave Johnny a look "I can see that Johnny. I'm just gonna keep going till i get to the Hospital and explain later." "Ok" Johnny replied. Matt looked back and asked how Zacky was doing. "Not good" Jimmy said "Zacky passed out, he's lost a lot of blood if we don't hurry he won't make it." Jimmy took off his shirt cuz his jacket was soaked, "Brian hurry"  
Brian was yelling because he was trying to focus on the road and the cop at the same time. "Jimmy I'm going 107, i can't go any fuckin faster." Brian made a sharp left turn then a right. He pulled into the Emergency part of the Hospital. The cop was right behind them, he got out of his car and started walking over to Brian and told him to get out of the car.  
Brian was already out of the car and getting Zacky out of the back. When the cop saw Zacky he stopped and asked "Brian is that you?" No one heard him.  
Jimmy and Brian walked Zacky into the Emergency room and two Doctors ran over to them, grabbed Zacky and took him to Trauma room 2. One Doctor came back and asked Matt and Brian what happened. They explained everything and were told to sit in the waiting room.  
¤¤¤  
Nicki woke up still in the trunk, she couldn't see anything but she heard talking one voice was hard to understand she couldn't tell if it was a Man or Woman. The other voice she knew was Brad, he was saying "Come on you have to let me in, im the head Scientist in this facility." The other voice said "Sir in less you have a pass that says all access you can't be here"  
Brad was already mad but he was trying to be nice "I do, I gave it to that guy back there." The voice which Nicki was assuming is some kind of Security guard said "Oh, sorry for the confusion Mr. Anderson." Nicki heard a gate open and then close behind the car. They drove for 5 minutes then they stopped again, this time she heard Brad get out of the car and walk to the trunk. Brad opened the trunk, pulled Nicki out and dragged her into a building. Once they got inside Brad pushed Nicki into an elevator and pushed the button that took them to the basement. Brad pulled Nicki out of the elevator and walked over to a cage that was 4 foot tall, 3 foot wide and 5 foot in length. Inside was a blanket, a pillow and a water bottle. Brad opened the door to the cage and told Nicki to get in "Im not going in there" Nicki shouted. "I didn't ask" Brad said as he grabbed her and shoved her in the cage. Nicki's 5'7" and hates small spaces. Brad closed the door and put a lock on it. "Fuck you" Nicki said looking like she was gonna kill him if he opened the door again. "Why did you take me?" Brad gave her a smile and said "Because you're special." "How am i special?" Brad walked over to a table and started messing with something walked over to the cage holding something in his hand "I can see it in your eyes, and by the way you were trying to protect your friend." Nicki suddenly remembered Zacky and what happened. Brad set a plate of food on the floor and slid it through the gap in the bottom of the cage "Eat, now"  
Nicki kicked the plate and said "I'm not eating anything you give me." Brad squinted his eyes and walked to a door looked back and said "fine then you won't get food for a week" he shut the lights off. Nicki heard a door open and the sound of brad going up the stairs, she couldn't see anything. She felt around and found the water bottle and checked if it was opened before, it wasn't so she drank it. She fell asleep in the corner of the cage. She woke up and Brad was at the opposite side of the room. Nicki crawled over to the door and looked at the lock, she thought 'if i had something straight like a pin or paperclip, I could pick the lock', but she couldn't fit her hand through the diamond shaped openings all over the cage. Brad slammed his hand on the side of the cage and said "Here take this", he dropped another bottle of water in the cage through a hole at the top of the cage. Nicki looked at it and noticed it was bigger than the diamonds, she put her hand through the hole and was able to grab the lock. "Now i just need something to pick the lock". Brad herd her talking but not what she said and he yelled at her to stop talking or he would make her sleep outside.  
Nicki almost laughed, she whispered "that would make it easier for me to escape dumbass". Nicki looked around the room to get the layout of everything.  
On the left there were four grey cabinets that would only open if you had Brad's Access card. The same on the right except these cabinets had a Temperature gage on the top and the doors were glass. There were two black tables in the center of the room and one on the back wall, they were pushed together to form a u shape. The back table had a sink and there were broken test tubes next to it.  
Brad was at one of the tables mixing chemicals and what looked like herbs into a container. Nicki asked him what he was doing. "Im working on something that can change everyone's life."  
"What's that do?" She asked pointing to what Brad was mixing. "It will allow people to heal them selves, say they have a disease, give them this and it should cure them. Im gonna test it on you." Nicki was confused "But there's nothing wrong with me."  
Brad smiled "I know im gonna give you a disease and then give you this" Brad held up the container full of black sludge. Nicki looked discussed "That's you're miracle cure, that looks like something you would find at the bottom of a sewer. And how are you gonna get me sick I'll kill you before you can even touch me." Brad smiled then laughed "You're already sick i put it in your water." Nicki's heart began to race, her hand's went numb. "What did you give me?"  
"Lynitus"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write a fanfic about her and her life if her family were the members of Avenged Sevenfold. 
> 
> Sorry about the unfinished work I'll try to finish it soon


End file.
